The present invention generally relates to bicycles and scooters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety light that can be removably mounted onto a bicycle or foot scooter.
There exists millions of bicycles and foot scooters in the United States, and worldwide. In fact, it is estimated that there are over 20 million scooters in the United States alone, and 75 million worldwide. Bicycles and foot scooters serve as a means for transportation, as well as enjoyment, particularly for young children. A recent survey indicates that approximately ten thousand children are injured every day for various reasons. Some of these injuries are related to accidents involving bicycles and foot scooters. Serious injury, or even death, can result when a child riding a bicycle or foot scooter is struck by a car.
Nearly all bicycles include reflectors which alert a driver at night of the presence of the bicycle when the headlights are shown onto the reflector. However, the use of reflectors is somewhat limited as the automobile and bicycle must be fairly close to one another and the headlights directed onto to the reflector before the driver of the automobile will see the bicyclist.
This drawback has been known for quite some time, thus lights have been incorporated into some bicycles. These lights are typically mounted either onto the handlebars or rear seat post of the bicycle. Typically, such lights are attached using mounting assemblies, screws, and complex clamps so that the light becomes a nearly permanent fixture to the bicycle. Such assembly requires the use of tools and the aid of an adult. Another disadvantage of such lights is that unless lights are attached to all four sides of the bicycle, a driver approaching the bicycle may not be able to view the light. For example, a light attached to the seat post and directed towards the rear of the bicycle will enable drivers approaching from the rear to easily see the bicycle within a certain distance. However, a driver approaching from the front of the bicycle will be unable to see the rearwardly directed light. Yet another problem with such lights is that they are typically comprised of an incandescent lamp that requires a significant amount of power and is subject to breakage due to the shocks and jolts experienced during the riding of the bicycle. Thus, these lamps must be periodically replaced. The normal life span of such lights is also fairly limited, even absent such shocks and jolts.
Foot scooters, which are typically smaller than bicycles, have traditionally been devoid of such reflectors and lights, increasing the risk of injury, particularly at night.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safety light which can be mounted onto a bicycle or scooter. Such safety light should be easily attachable, even by children without the need for tools. The safety light should be resistant to breakage, have a long life, and consume very little power. However, such a safety light should be easily seen from all angles of the bicycle or scooter from a great distance. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a bicycle or scooter safety light generally comprising a housing mountable to a portion of the scooter or bicycle, such as a handlebar or front vertical post. A power circuit is associated with the housing that includes a battery and a power switch. A light emitting diode, preferably a plurality of light emitting diodes, are conductively coupled with the power circuit. A clamp is associated with the housing for removably attaching the housing to the bicycle or scooter.
The power switch preferably comprises a motion detector associated with the power circuit for controlling illumination of the light emitting diodes only when motion is detected. Alternatively, or additionally, the power switch may include a photo sensor so that power is delivered to the light emitting diodes only when an absence of light is detected. The motion detector and/or photo sensor result in the light emitting diodes being only illuminated when motion is detected or there is a low level of light, thus conserving battery power and reducing the need to replace the batteries.
The housing comprises a plurality of elongated segments pivotally attached to one another so as to form a generally cylindrical structure capable of being tightly wrapped around a bar of the bicycle or scooter when opposing end segments are brought towards one another. The clamp includes a tab extending from an end segment of the housing, and a latch extending from an opposite end segment of the housing which securely receives the tab therein. The tab preferably includes a plurality of ridges extending from an upper surface thereof which frictionally engage a protrusion extending into a notch of the latch so that the tab is secured within the latch and can be selectively tightened or released.
Each segment of the housing defines an internal compartment configured to hold either the power circuit and battery, or light emitting diodes. The segment having the compartment holding the battery includes a removable backing for accessing the battery for replacement purposes. Typically, each segment includes an arcuate base having an elongated and enclosed wall extending therefrom and defining the compartment. Upon bringing the opposing end segments together, the bases of the segments define a central aperture sized to accept a bar of the bicycle or scooter therein.
There are no tools necessary for mounting the safety light onto the bicycle or scooter, and the clamping mechanism is simple enough to operate that a child can mount the safety light without adult supervision. The use of light emitting diodes allows extended battery life as the light emitting diodes require very little power. However, the light emitting diodes are visible for a great distance, often over a mile away. The light emitting diodes can emit red light, to act as a warning, without the need for a colored lens.